<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>strawberry kisses :) by dibby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603699">strawberry kisses :)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dibby/pseuds/dibby'>dibby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>:), Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dream has fluffy hair :), Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, GEORGE IN DREAMS HOODIE BC YEAAAAA, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Some angst, UH-, dreamnotfound, honestly i have no idea, i'm tRYINGJDBFKFN, idk man i'm new to this, lots of fluff, so does gogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:47:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dibby/pseuds/dibby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ƪ(˘⌣˘)<br/>mm sleepy gogy go brrrrrrrr</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), idkhowtotagomg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>399</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Topless uh oh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=idk+but+hi+adam+if+ur+reading">idk but hi adam if ur reading</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>omg i accidentally undid the nOTE WITHOUT READINGKSHDKDBW BUT<br/>hihihihi i just wanna say before this fic starts, please respect George and Dream, they're REAL people too. They aren't just some dolls we can toy around with like barbies yk-<br/>I ship them because they're both okay with the shipping of course, if any of them comes out saying that they aren't comfortable with it anymore i will take this down as soon as i can :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>The sun slowly peaked out of the blinds, softly hitting the sleeping boys face. Clay had his eyes peeled to his phone but, every now and again he would glance over to George. Admiring his beauty while he slept, Clay will admit that his companion wasn't a very,, let's say peaceful sleeper? The guy would manage to accidentally slap Clay at random moments in the night which made it a pain to sleep, he didn't mind it though, as long as his friend was getting rest it's alright with him. Soon after clicking a few things on his phone, Clay's eyes took a longer glance at George </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>why is he so pretty? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>His eyes managed their way around the paler's face, they focused on little things like the way a strand of Georges beautiful locks would trace gracefully against his face while he slept. The way his eyelashes somehow looked longer when his eyes were peacefully shut. The way his lips looked so smooth, so perfect, <em>so kissable... </em></p><p>Clay shook his head in order to somehow get rid of the pesky thoughts that wondered his mind. Did it work? Well, not exactly. His eyes still wondered around George's face structure, wondering how can someone look so precious while they were asleep. His attention quickly drifted away from his friend and onto the noise that came from outside the room. Patches let out another 'Meoww' while softly clawing at the closed entryway, Clay took a second to figure out how to get up without waking his sleeping companion, he shrugged while checking the time on his phone. They both had to get up anyways.. </p><p>Clay slowly pushed the slightly shorter male, causing George to let out a groan in annoyance. "Geooorge, it's nine forty- wake up.." The male just let out another noise, signalling that he needed more time to wake. He sighed, slowly getting up from the bed, making his way towards the wardrobe that sat nicely beside his bookshelf. Normally, you'd think a guy like Clay wouldn't be interested in reading- considering his rather handsome, 'way too masculine to ever read books!' look, but he enjoyed picking out a book to read from time to time. </p><p>He swiftly picked out a pastel looking lime t-shirt that sat perfectly on him, not too tight to the point you could see his muscles but not too big to the point you couldn't even picture what his body type was. Clay slipped the top on, not even bothering about his bottoms and sloppily walked out the door. </p><hr/><p>The boys half lidded eyes glazed around the room like a slug, taking his sweet ol' time waking up. George let out an extended yawn, causing him to feel the need to stretch afterwards, his posture wasn't the best in the mornings neither was his looks in his opinion, therefor he probably looked like some weird old gremlin right now. Soon after stretching, he decided it was probably about time he should start actually getting up now. Georges feet finally reached the ground as he stood, searching around to find his bag. It was sitting carefully against the wall, he reached out for it- once grabbing it he travelled through really unneeded supplies he stored there just to get to his clothes. </p><p>
  <em>shit—</em>
</p><p>The male panicked, all he had was some pair of trousers. Considering the fact he's topless and his t-shirt was probably laid inside of Clays washing machine still all damp and wet from the water- he would have to borrow one of his friends tops. It wasn't that much of a big deal right? He already had slept beside him shirtless it shouldn't be that hard just to tremble his way towards Clay, having to admit he had no such thing as a shirt so he'd have to wear one of the other males. George combed his fingers through his silky yet knotted hair, a blush landing ever so peacefully on his cheeks. </p><hr/><p>Clay towered over his counter, preparing a meal for George. Clay's definitely magnificent, excellent, beautiful- eggs and bacon. The sound of his foot tapping the smooth tile below him along with him humming to a beat of a song he recently listened too echoed throughout the rather empty kitchen while he flipped some bacon. He'd already finished making his friends plate so he was preparing his, still awaiting George to meet him. Soon, the tapping, humming and sizzling had an extra noise added to it, sounds of foot steps creeping up closer towards the dinning area. </p><p>"..Goodmorning beaut-!" Clay chuckled, looking over his shoulder only to view a pretty picture of his friend shirtless, clearly in of need of something. The other male stumbled across the area, soon as he spoke up Clay felt his heart rate speed up more. "Uhm, I might've done something stupid and didn't pack an extra top." George's slender, yet still muscular body spoke up, his voice hitched just a tiny bit from the embarrassment. The blond let out a 'Mhm' along with a nod, still eyeing Georges body- it was so perfect, he was nicely toned in places but still very soft-? Clay's mind wasn't good with words when he was flustered, "Here, I'll get you one of my shirts, just look out for the food- ight?" The boy let his grip of the pan go while trailing across the other. Wandering to go get a shirt for his friend. </p><hr/><p>George watched the bacon carefully, flipping it when it needed to be- soon after it was done and ready, Clay came back with one of his hoodies. It was obviously just a bit oversized compared to him but as long as he didn't have to go shirtless the whole day it was okay.. </p><p>The Brit slowly took his time pulling the hoodie over his head and his arms out the sleeves, enjoying the smells- wait that's weird. George shook his thoughts along with his wants out, carefully admiring the now warm embrace of the fabric that hugged his body. The shoulder line wasn't that far but wasn't close to where his laid, the brunette liked the way it felt, the way he felt more comforted by Clay's hoodie, he had a feeling of content and safety.. </p><p>"Hm, comfortable.." He exclaimed, fiddling with the cuffs, George watched as his friend carefully moved the plates towards the table, neatly placing them down along with some cutlery. The pale male let his mind wonder to places, he could imagine waking up everyday to Clay, he imagined spending his days with the other. Cuddling, holding each other close,, couple things. Though George wasn't gay, he's straight! Definitely straight, despite the butterflies he would  gain every time the tanned blond even crossed paths with him, the sound of his voice was like music to George's ears.. The shorter trailed off, his thoughts taking ahold of him, that is until Clay lands a little flick on his nose. "Hellooo? George?" The boy chuckled, god, that was cute.. "Oh, yeah sorry- just caught up in my thoughts." George managed to spit out, Clay nodded "Really? What thoughts are going on in such a small brain of yours." He teased- letting out a kettle sounding laugh as his hand covered his sweet, adorable face. "Shhhut it, clay!" George giggled, face still flushed but enjoying the moment. </p><p>"You can take a seat you know lil Georgie" The taller noted, clearly messing with him "Don't call me that, idiot" He scoffed, obviously in a joking manner, taking a seat beside his friends plate. Georgie... He liked that- </p><hr/><p>Time had obviously passed since they finished their breakfast, both were now on the couch talking about what they should do while George was over. Clay had a load of ideas, he wanted his companion to explore around Florida with him. He was only there for a couple of days after all. Time goes fast when you're having fun so he has to make it the most enjoyable experience George has ever had visiting another country. </p><p>Clay listened as George rambled on, talking with his hands. The blond took notice of that, he found it quite entertaining, being able to listen to the peaceful sounds that would come out from Georges mouth, how precious his slight Britain accent was, while he watched George fiddle around with his cute holdable hands. Quite a show, Clay thought to himself. "Are you even listening?-" The boy stopped, snuggling into the sweater he borrowed, cute.</p><p>"Y-yeah of course why- what why would- you think i wouldn't be?" Clay sounded like a complete mess, as much as a social butterfly people said he was, the Floridian still wasn't great at words. </p><p>He quickly took notice of the rising heat that creeped up his to his face. "I dunno, you just seem like you kinda get lost in your imagination." George breathed out, now leaning on Clay's shoulder. </p><p>"Mm,, oh yeah sorry about that. I'll never get bored of you talking though, you have a very pretty voice." The taller mumbled, getting more flustered each second that passed. George let out that little laugh of his again- which drove Clay crazy.. "I guess you have a uhm, pretty nice voice too." The brunette started playing with the strings of the sweater. </p><p>"Aheh.. Thanks-" Clay mumbled, his eyes still on George- The taller had came to the conclusion that he had been falling for george awhile back, he was okay with that. He knew George was straight so he didn't bother. </p><p>"You seem to really like that sweater.. Do you maybe wanna keep it?" </p><p>He could see the smaller's face slowly start to sprinkle with a light dust of red. That was,, very, very adorable. All george did was nod as he cuddled up closer to the other male, hiding his face a bit. It was normal for them to flirt with each other here and there, even act like a couple. Although it hurt to know the shorter would never feel the same, it was okay. Everything was okay, Clay lost himself in the deeper side of his mind. George was only attracted to girls... girls, girls, girls, the blond could feel his chest start to ache as his mind fondled with his heart strings. That was until, he noticed George managed to fall asleep, leaning on him. Clay couldn't fight off the urge to just let himself fall into slumber with the other by his side, cuddling on his couch.. He grabbed the pillows that sided around the couch and placed them to support his head, reaching out for the soft blanket as he laid down with the brunette. George moved a bit to get more comfy, slowly- he placed his arm around the shorter, letting his other to play around with his friends hair as they drifted away. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. softly,</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>fluffy hair 👉👈</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry for the wait! hope you enjoy :)<br/>also— sapnap will appear sometime soon i promise, he is lowkey my bb i love him so i neED to include him i just don't know when tOOOODJFBNRJFHDN</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George woke up with a strange feeling of warmth surrounding him, his face snuggled into a comforting embrace. The boy shifted closer, moving his head up, causing his eyes to widen once noticing the situation he was in. </p><p>
  <em>oh no- </em>
</p><p>The view was rather pleasant, but frightening at the same time. It was evening he assumed since the lighting in the room was pretty dim yet still shining. His eyes searched the taller's face, noticing the beautiful crown of hair on Clays head. Woah, George thought to himself while his eyes roamed his friends picture, Clay's hair seemed pretty soft and fluffy- oh, how the shorter wished to play with it. </p><p>Then, his friends eyes seemed to scrunch and peacefully open. George quickly went into panic mode during that swift moment of Clay waking up, this is terribly embarrassing.. "Huh..?" The sound of the other voice rang through the brunette's ears, his companions tired voice was simply way too adorable. Clay removed his arm off of the male, causing George to shiver from the sudden loss of warmth. He rubbed his eyes while yawning, the shorter thought that was pretty cute, Clay was cute, everything his friend did was awfully gorgeous. </p><hr/><p>Clay was still waking up not fully noticing the way the two males body intertwined with one another. "Goodmorning darling.." He mumbled, maybe he shouldn't have said that. The tanned blond slowly combed through his hair, noticing how it was very messy just from touching it. George let out a chuckle at the name Clay used "Its the afternoon, but goodmorning." The Brit smiled with a visible blush surrounding his face. George moved his hand out to cup the others face "You look beautiful,," He softly traced his thumb across Clay's cheek, causing his expression to form into a smile. </p><p>"Thanks, Georgie.." </p><p>That dumb nickname seemed to slip out of the taller's mouth with ease, he grabbed the others hand moving it towards his mouth to give it a simple smooch while giggling. Clay then placed his hand against the others, comparing hand sizes before he intertwined theirs together. George seemed to be flustered, no words would come out of his mouth, not even a simple laugh or giggle of some sorts. As much as Clay wanted to confess his love for George right then and there, he couldn't, no matter what he knew that the shorter just didn't feel the same way. So, he brushed his feelings to the side, the flirting was alright with him. As much as they acted like a couple together, cuddling, holding hands at moments, the simple little jokes only people in a relationship made, Clay couldn't just– tell George he adored him, how much he wanted to give him little kisses everywhere, how much he wanted hold him close, he couldn't say <em>I love you, George </em>and have it mean anything to the other. </p><p>George whined, snuggling closer to the other "We should probably wake up if you wanna take me somewhere today..' The words that came out of the brunettes mouth seemed slurred and stumbled upon. "We really should" Clay held Georges hand closer, his other messing with the fluff on the others head. Wow, his hair was really soft, like, really soft. The blond ran his fingers through the others seamlessly "Has anyone ever told you how soft your hair is?" Clay laughed, twirling a strand of Georges hair around his finger. "Mmfh not really, what about you?" The shorter murmured, his hand sneaking up to fondle with Clay's locks. "Heh,, not exactly" The taller felt his face heat up more, a now more prominent blush was tracing across Clay's face like a kid messing around with the spray paint tool on some drawing program. "Well it is.." George stated with a soft tone. </p><hr/><p>George watched as the other male walked aside him, hand brushing slightly against his. He wished that he could just, grab ahold of the others hand and keep it there.. Clay turned his head towards the boy, a sweet subtle smile appearing on his face while they walked across the pavement, that was pretty. "What is it?" George smiled back at the other, watching as he kept on walking, that was- weird, the brunette thought to himself as they both continued to walk.</p><p>The two finally reached their destination, the beach.. It was dimly lit with lanterns, only few people were wandering around since it was close to night. Clay got ahold of Georges hand which made the shorter stumble, his friend lead him towards a little spot that sat nicely next to the shore, letting go of his hand to search through the bag he brought, grabbing a beach towel out and carefully laying it out on the sand. </p><p>George watched as his companion gestured for him to sit down next to him, he did as told and took a seat next to Clay, "So what now?" The brunette calmly asked the taller "I was thinking it would be cool to have a little late night picnic-" His friend trailed on, "So, I figured why not have it at a beach" Clay stated giving a soft chuckle "You're a genius-" George covered his face with his mouth while giggling "Wheres the food, dummy?" Blush travelled up his neck, making its way to Georges face while his friend went on to explain, the unbearable heat didn't help. It wasn't that Clay said something inappropriate or something that flustered him, George just found his friends voice unbelievably cute, he wanted to just straight up tell him how much he- </p><p>No, definitely no, his mind was getting ahold of him again but this time he wasn't going to let his feelings decide his actions.</p><p>"Yeah, I know it's weird that they deliver to beaches but-" Clay explained, eyes trailing off somewhere else while he did. "Shh no it's okay don't worry about it" George spoke, placing his finger against clays mouth, jokingly of course. </p><p>chomp- </p><p>George quickly moved his hand away from Clays face swiftly. "WH- WHY DID YOU BITE ME I-" The boy let out a rather loud laugh, causing the other to join in. Clay was laughing so hard tears started to form in his eyes while he constantly made kettle sounding wheezes. George continued letting out chuckles but slowly faded as his attention focused on his friends looks, he was really pretty, like, super attractive. His eyes focused on the way Clays nose scrunched up a teeny bit when he laughed, how his arm supported his stomach, how his smile was so beautiful. George found himself fixating over his companions looks, he could definitely spend all his days with this man, he had a great taste comedic wise, a wonderful sounding voice, he was very affectionate, the list goes on. </p><p>Yeah, he accepted he wasn't exactly as straight as he thought he was. </p><hr/><p>Time went on and Clay finally finished grabbing the food from the delivery girl, George isn't gonna lie the person Clay was talking to for a bit made him rather jealous. Not that jealous but jealous to a point he felt a bit uneasy about it. His friend made his way towards the spot they picked out with a doggy bag of food, sitting it down before taking a seat. </p><p>(i typed foot instead of food lmAO I-)</p><p>"Sorry for taking so long," The younger said, "The girl didn't wanna stop talking to me." Clay stated, taking his time to open the food. "You're pretty likeable so i'm not that surprised" George laughed off his slight anger, looking inside of the mysterious bag. His friend let out an "Awh-" following with, "Georgie thinks i'm likeable, very flattering" Clay jokes, taking an item out of the bag. "Yeah yeah, to boost your ego even more- you're pretty handsome too, idiot." George giggled, blush sprinkling across his face.</p><hr/><p>Both walked back to Clays house, the view was pretty humbling- the sky, a perfect shade of blue mixing with other variants. The view got even better when you'd get to see Georges sweet smile as he ran ahead, looking behind him to get a glance of Clay. "Beat you to your house-!" His friend laughed out, running across the sidewalk. Clay nodded then picked up his running pace, easily passing the other male "HA LOSER!" He yelled at his companion, enjoying the moment. "SHUT IT!" George shouted back, trying to run faster than Clay. </p><p> </p><p>Once they reached his house it was pretty clear who won, George. Although he didn't seem like the type to be a good runner, he definitely was. Clay accepted defeat as he grabbed the keys for his apartment out of his pockets, opening the door. "Mhm, mhm, you win! Congratulations on being able to run although having extremely short legs." Clay chuckles, taking off his shoes and awaiting the others reaction."Shut up, I'm not that short-!" George angrily pouted, following along with the blond, "Yeah okay believe what you wanna believe, shortie." Clay messed up his companions hair, walking towards his now shared room, turning the knob and plopping onto his bed while his friend followed with. "Today was exhausting" George huffed, running fingers throughout his hair, looking over at the taller "Agreed, I'm glad I spent it with you though." Clay mumbled, turning his head to meet the others, that action quickly followed with regret. </p><p>Their faces were extremely close, noses practically touching as heat traced the blonds face, red landing ever so softly across Clays cheeks.</p><p>It felt like he could simply place a soft kiss along those beautiful lips of his, but, Clay couldn't. He didn't wanna make it awkward for them, imagine the way it would turn out- what if George never spoke to him again and the rest of his visit would be awkward. Though, Clays mind wondered- what if he did kiss him? What if he kissed the taller back? </p><p>Both stayed there for what felt like forever until George moved away, "Ah, sorry about that-" Clay spoke, embarrassment following with. "It's.. Dont worry about it." His friend softly let out a giggle that made the Florida mans ears ring with the sound. </p><p>Clay suddenly wrapped his arms around the other, holding him close while snuggling his head into the crook of Georges neck. He could feel the way heat hit his friends neck, or was it just him? His friend moved closer, accepting the embrace, slowly but surely falling asleep in the others arms. Clay let go of George just for a moment, grabbing the blanket to cover them both, managing to fall asleep quite quickly. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank u for reading!<br/>sorry about the quick endinG? i don't know i'm trying to get this out as fast as i can for y'all &lt;3<br/>please comment your criticism so i can work on my writing and improve :)))<br/>shout out tO MY STEPMOm SHE FIGURED OUT I SHIP DREAMNOTFOUND AND IS READING THIS FANFIC SJDHJF</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Closer !! read notes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George wishes he was closer to his friend, Clay.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>DISCLAIMER - this will be the last chapter of this ): i haven’t been motivated whatsoever, i might make more fanfics though !! mainly oneshots, since im new to writing. also sorry for the cliff hanger &lt;\3 feel free if u wanna finish this somehow idk man</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Blissfully, the sun gazed over the two boys intertwined body's, George had his legs wrapped around Clays, like a baby koala or something of the sorts. The taller simply had his head buried into his friends neck while his arms comforted the other male. Neither of them had woken up yet, both were way too comfortable to even move a limb. It was pretty surprising since George moved a lot in his sleep, he was never really able to get a proper rest so he clung onto this peaceful moment as long as he could until he finally woke up.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">George brought his head up to meet the blinds of Clays window, he was pretty disappointed he couldn't sleep any longer. He never wanted to leave his crushes embrace, it was safe, warm, comforting. The shorter wanted to be closer to Clay, he wanted his friend to hold him as close as he could. His attention shifted once clay groaned, snuggling himself into Georges neck more. "I'm so tired,," The younger yawned out, his voice sounded soft yet still rough..? George scoffed, eyes shifting towards Clays figure "Mhmm same, we still have to get up though." The shorter shuffled, untangling himself from the other. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Clay propped himself up on his elbows, his vision wasn't the best at the moment. The taller let out a lengthy yawn, covering his mouth with his hand before finally sitting completely up. "Georgie.." Clay spoke, watching his best friend stretch, accidentally getting a peak of his pale skin. "Hm, What's up?" The pet name didn't seem to phase him as much anymore, he liked the way it sounds coming out of the taller ones mouth. George grabbed the knob of the door, still awaiting an answer from his companion. The younger froze, contemplating his response</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeah he probably shouldn't say that..</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"I put your shirt in the dryer" Clay rested his hand on the back of his neck, "Just in case you wanted to change out of that sweater" The taller felt heat travelling across his cheeks as his friend let out his soft ironic giggle, George is too cute for his own good. "Awh.. bold of you to assume I ever wanna change out of <em>your</em></span> <span class="s1"> sweater" The shorters hand moved its way up towards his mouth, covering the sweet smile behind it. "Well I suppose I should.." He hesitated, fingers tracing away from the doorknob. Georges mind wondered, he wanted to ask the other if he could possibly–</span></p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">nope, no, no way..</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Clay chuckled, making his way towards the shorter, taking a second to admire how beautiful the sight in front of him was. How pretty his lips looked, oh how he wished he could land a soft peck on them.. "Do whatever you want- you can even borrow my clothes, I don't mind." His hand planted itself peacefully on his friends cheek, slowly losing control of his actions. "As long as you're comfortable." He mumbled, slightly leaning in before he stepped back. Clay felt his heart speed up once he realized how dumb he was acting, once he took that small step back, it felt like he finally grabbed ahold of the steering wheel after letting go for a split second. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Georges eyes widened from the sudden movement that came from his companion, Clays hand still rested upon his cheek. Whatever the sudden backing away was, he wish he didn't do it. George wished Clay moved closer, he wanted him to move closer.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The shorter wanted to be able to hold his hand, to cuddle him, hug him, go on dates with him, give him kisses, wear all his favourite hoodies, watch the stars with him, to be able to call Clay his. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Thank you." The older smiled, thinking about the intense blush he must've been sporting right now. George let out a chuckle, grabbing ahold of his friends hand and giving it a small kiss before making his way back towards the door. "What was that?-" Clay let out a wheeze, causing the older to join in on the laughter, "Shut it mister" George chuckled, finally opening the entryway</span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Time flies so quickly, George only had about three days left until he had to go back home. He didn't wanna leave, he wanted to stay beside Clay for well- forever.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ah, that sounds pretty clingy but it was the truth, George wanted to spend as much time with his crush as he could, not forcing him to of course. He just wished he could stay a bit longer, so he would enjoy the midnight cuddles, all the hugs, everything that had to do with his friend, Clay, he spent more time thinking about it than he would with someone else.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">George had already felt at home, the fact that his best friend would let him borrow clothes since he was dumb enough and too excited to pack more clothing, was, well- comforting.. The older suddenly felt a warm embrace behind him as arms made their way across Georges body, hugging him close. Clays head rested upon the others shoulder "Ohh Georgeeee" He teased, letting out a laugh that rang through Georges ear like a melody. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">(Dreams the shawty to Georges melody in his head)</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Hmm?" George chuckled, head shifting towards Clays. His friend had his neck tucked into the olders, if he were to move a bit up George could easily place a small kiss on his cheeks. "You smell nice" The taller simply mumbled into the older one, George felt like he was going to die if he left Florida without Clay as his boyfriend, he was so lovable, the shorter thought of all the pros and cons about being in a relationship with one of the closest people he has in his life. It seemed as if he would never get bored of Clay, all the jokes he made always managed to crack a smile, laugh or chuckle out of George. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"I was wondering," The youngers gaze made its way up to George, who had a blush sprinkled on his face. "If we should go out to eat. Or if we should go to a near by cafe." </span>
</p><p class="p1">- end &lt;\3 sorry </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>have this for now :)<br/>i'll probably update this soon when i get some rest &lt;3<br/>i forgot to write about the fluffy hair in this chapter just stick with me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>